Hide Beside Me
by asesina
Summary: Wee!chester oneshot. Sam is 5 and Dean is 9. When they were little, Dean knew that he could protect Sam from anything, even a thunderstorm.


Hide Beside Me by asesina

Summary: When they were little, Dean knew that he could protect Sam from anything that might harm them. **Sam is 5 and Dean is 9.**

A/n: I wanted to do a Wee!chester oneshot based on Dean's desire to protect Sam. Unfortunately, we now know that Dean isn't always able to protect Sam from the world, but he used to believe that he could. I'm taking a short break from my longer fic to write this oneshot :).

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! Eric Kripke does.

* * *

The wind howled wildly outside the tiny motel room as the windows were pelted mercilessly with sharp, angry rain.

Sam Winchester shivered in fear and pulled the covers up to his chin as he peeked over the sheets to stare at Dean.

"Dean," Sam whispered in a tiny voice.

Dean was roused from his slumber by his little brother's voice. He blinked groggily and looked over at Sam with mild annoyance.

"Sammy, why'd you wake me up?" he groaned.

"I can't sleep, Dean. The rain is too loud," Sam said in a quavering voice. Dean rolled his eyes and strained his neck to look out the window.

"It's not that bad, Sammy. Go back to sleep," he instructed, lying back down as he pulled the covers up around his neck.

"Dean, I- I'm too scared to sleep," Sam admitted softly.

Dean looked over and saw tears forming in his little brother's eyes. He longed to get some much-needed rest, but he knew that he had to fulfill his brotherly duties.

With a sigh, he got up and climbed into the bed next to Sam.

"What's gonna happen, Dean? It sounds like the wind's gonna blow down the building!" Sam exclaimed in fear.

Dean shook his head and smiled gently at Sam.

"No, you crazy monkey," Dean said with a laugh.

Sam scrunched up his nose and pouted at Dean.

"Don't call me a monkey!" he said defiantly. Dean smiled and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sammy, it's really gonna be ok," he assured his brother.

"Really?" Sam pleaded.

"Really," Dean said with certitude as he put an arm around Sam and looked out the window.

"Dad will be back soon, Sammy," he said, willing himself to believe the blatant lie.

John told Dean that he wouldn't be back until the morning.

He had left a shotgun and the .45 with Dean.

Sam had fallen asleep just as their father was leaving, but the thunderstorm woke him up at 11:00 pm.

"What if someone bad comes here, Dean? Daddy always tells us to watch out for bad guys," Sam said, fear creeping back into his voice.

"I'll fight 'em off, Sammy," Dean said with a grin. He glanced at the end table and made sure that the drawer was open slightly so he could retrieve the gun quickly if needed.

"Dean, why do bad guys always chase Daddy?" Sam asked suddenly.

Dean frowned for a moment before looking back down at Sam.

"Daddy goes after bad guys, Sammy. Some of them come back," Dean said, trying to think of a simple explanation.

That was the best that he could do.

"What if they come and get him?" Sam asked in a frightened whisper.

"They won't, Sammy. Daddy is strong. He would fight 'em off too. If Daddy can't fight them, then I will. They'll never touch you, Sam," Dean said boldly. He shook off the feeling of unease that had fallen over the cramped motel room.

When the heck _was_ their father coming back?

Dean looked at Sam and was glad to see that his little brother was breathing a little easier. His eyelids were getting heavy, too.

"Sammy, I think you should sleep. The rain and wind can't come in the room," Dean said quietly.

"How do you know, Dean? Won't the wind rip the roof off?" Sam inquired worriedly.

"No, Sammy. It's just like Mom-," he cut off quickly.

"What, Dean?" Sam pressed, staring up at Dean with moist hazel eyes.

"Mom used to say that angels were holding up the house. No one could hurt us," Dean mused.

He turned away from Sam and blinked back a few tears.

"Are angels watching us, Dean?" Sam asked innocently.

Dean wanted to tell Sam his honest opinion, but he swallowed his cynicism and smiled at Sam.

"Yeah, Sammy. They're protecting us," Dean offered with a weak grin.

Sam seemed to accept Dean's assertion as he leaned against his brother's shoulder and slowly closed his eyes.

Dean stayed still for a very long time until he heard Sam's breath become deep and even.

It was like music to him.

Dean gently laid Sam's head against the pillow as he got up from the bed.

He pulled up the covers and let a gentle hand linger on Sam's forehead.

Dean wasn't sure what would happen to them, but he knew that Sam was safe, and that was all that mattered.

End.

A/n: please let me know what you thought! Thanks. -asesina


End file.
